Another Millennium Ring
by K.A.P. 24
Summary: What if Bakura long ago who had a sister who, also sent to soul into a ring? And what if that person happened to be Joey' s cousin? Yugi/OC Yami/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

The young queen looked down heartbroken as she saw her kingdom going into ruins. Her long blond hair and gown blowing in the wind, disappointed and hurt tears were running down her face. She watched as the Dark creature known as Diobound fighting the Egyptian Gods and loseing the queen sighed coming to a decision with the wave of her hand a wand appeared and she got on and rode it. The thief king known as Bakura looked in surprise and horror as he saw his beloved little sister appear beside his enemy.

" IDIOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He asked frightened. She lefted up her wand her husband the nameless pharaoh appeared next to her " What I have to do, I'm sorry brother but I can't let this go on anymore." She said. The nameless pharaoh looked at his wife with unconditional love the two of them held hands allowing the spell they had been working on to take effect " Remember love no matter what happens I will always love you." The nameless pharaoh said, touching the side of her face. " I love you to darling." She said. The two of them both kissed as a light engulfed them both, there was a scream then, the light disappeared as well as the king, queen, and the thief."

A funeral was held for the king and queen they had buried their prized possessions and left them there. Over time however the queens ring had been stolen by thieves and was never seen again and the puzzle was later found by an archeologist. It is said that whoever is the rightful owner of the ring _**(Her reincarnation pretty much) **_or solves the millennium puzzle they will be granted the power of the shadow games just as the brave king and queen did many years ago.

{ _**5000 years later}**_

It was Christmas time 2004 and a young family was celebrating " Hey here's one more gift for you baby girl" Her father said. She took the small box that was wrapped in green, Christmas wrapping paper. The young woman opened it up and gasped as she saw a small, but old ring it's golden coat glimmed from the light, it had an Egyptian looking eye in the middle. " Its beautiful." She said.

The grandmother smiled " Its been with me for a while I think it's time you had it, something tells me it belongs to you." She said. The girl hugged her grandmother in thank you and put the ring on her figure it was a perfect fit. Unknown to her the ring glowed a little and a transparent woman smiled lovingly before disappearing.

* * *

_**A/N: Merry Christmas guys hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the wait, writers block is a pest anyway enjoy **_

* * *

_**Chapter**_** 1**

" Joey, hey Joey" Yugi said repeatedly. Joey was looking hard at the cards trying to come up with a move. I resisted the urge to giggle at how hard he was trying " Joey are you in there it's your turn." Yugi said. Finally Joey made a move but Yugi made the winning one. " Awe man lost again." Joey said annoyed. " Don't worry Joey it was a good duel." I said. Yugi agreed. "That's easy for you to say Lora I mean you almost beat him and you're a beginner to." Joey said. " I don't know why Joey it just feels like it comes natural to me." I said. "Yea right." I heard Tea mumble. I rolled my eyes in annoyance Tea and I really never got along mostly from jealousy for her for me it's her bossy attitude and consistent speeches I mean once in a while sure but, all the time come on. Plus she accused me of cheating because I told everyone that like Joey I didn't know how to duel but, somehow I ended up dueling like a professional but, like I keep trying to tell her that when I duel it just comes natural to me I chopped it up to fast learning.

I ignored her as we continued our lunch/free period " She's right Joey you are improving." Yugi said. _*Lorain wheeler please come to the office your mom is here.*_A voice said on the intercom. " What's sue here for?" Joey asked worried. So was everyone else causing me to blush I'm a tad shy and I don't like being the center of attention much " Relax guys I'm just going for a check up that's all." I said. I said goodbye to them and wheeled away to my mom.

{_**Later**_}

" What do you mean there's nothing wrong?" Mom asked the doctor. " I'm sorry Ms. Wheeler but the test says there is nothing wrong with her memory." He said. For the last couple of months I have had some big gashes in my memory mostly when I'm in trouble concerned my mom took me to the doctor just to be safe plus it was time for my monthly checkup so, technically I wasn't lying. "So, what could be causing this?" I asked him. " May be when you get into danger tour mind blocks it out causing the temporary memory loss." He said. " I looked at my mom who also had a disbelieving look on her face she knew it was something else to I could feel it.

_**{Later at the game shop}**_

By now school was over and mom dropped me off at the game shop I went inside the bell above the door rang " Hey Lori how did the doctors go?" Yugi asked. ' Fine he says I'm healthy so what's going on?" I asked. " Grandpa was just showing us his special card." Yugi said excited. " A special card?" I asked interested. Grandpa mouto took out a small box and pulled out " The blue eyes white Dragon I had no idea you had this grandpa." I said amazed. Not only is the blue eyes a powerful card but it's also rare there are only three of them and our hard to find I never thought I'd see one."Yes it's very special to me I rarely take it out." Grandpa said. I took out my smart phone and took a picture so Carl could see it with grandpa's permission of course.

The door rang again and Seto Kiba came in; he is a tall man with light skin, brown eyes and hair. Kiba is one of our classmates and mostly keeps to himself you can often find him in his seat reading a book, he is also the owner of his company and a millionaire. I may not know too much about him but, I do know one thing if Seto wants it he gets it no matter what so, you can imagine why I did not have a good feeling when he walked in. He saw Blue eyes and ran towards the desk and looked at the card like he had found a long-lost treasure.

"Old man you have to give me this card." Seto begged. Grandpa just put his arms across his chest " Sorry it's not for sale." He said. Just like I thought he didn't take no as an answer he grunted as he roughly put the brief case he was carrying on the table so, hard the glass shock a bit. Everyone gasped as he opened the case and saw a whole case of money inside he tried to bribe grandpa but he stood firm and said no Seto closed the case and started walking out the door not before saying "Mark my words old man I will get that card no matter what!" He slammed the door behind him I sighed nervously having that gut feeling that something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

{The next day}

I was back at the game shop working by helping him with some new games that got delivered. I do volunteer work here for school credit it's through the school so, I don't get in trouble it's only a few times a week. I get to meet some customers, help around the shop, grandpa helps me with my dueling all though he says I don't need it and sometimes he awards me with some cards as payment his idea not mine it's not a bad job.

The peacefulness was ruined by a sound of the door opening and in came two people in suits I got a strange vibe these guys were no good and I knew Seto was involved. " Mr. Mouto?" One of them asked. " Yes?" Grandpa asked. " Your coming with us Mr. Kiba wants to see you." He demanded. " What if he doesn't want to go?" I asked. ' Then we'll take him by force." The other said. I got angry " NOW WAIT A MINUTE YOU CAN'T…" I screamed but was stopped by grandpa. " I'll go with you." He said. " Are you sure grandpa?" I asked him. He gave me a confident smile " Yes I'm sure it's about time someone taught him a lesson." He said.

* * *

{_**Minutes Later/ Yugi' s P.O.V.}**_

" Man Yugi it's so empty where is Lori and grandpa?" Joey asked worried. That was a good question it's not like grandpa and Lori to just leave not without a note or call. " GRANDPA, LORI!" I asked. There was no answer we nearly jumped when the phone rang " Hello?" I asked. " Yugi you might want to come and get your grandfather and girlfriend they are not doing well." Jobs said with a smug voice. I wanted to blush when he called Lori my girlfriend but I was go scared by the sound of his voice to do it " WHAT HAVE YOU DONE KIBA!" I screamed.

* * *

_**{Amunet 's P.O.V.}**_

" I lost I can't believe I lost he's stronger than I thought. I groaned in pain again as one of his goons kicked me again " stop it leave her alone." Grandpa said. The guy just laughed at my pain if I had the strength I would send him to the shadow realm " I'm sorry grandpa, I tried." I said, in my hosts voice. " Its ok Lori you tried." He said. I looked as I saw Yugi and the others "GRANDPA, LORI!" Yugi shouted. Joey came up to me and put my head in his lap my hosts family came in moments later and gasped. " Lori what happened?" She asked. I could tell by looking in her eyes she knew I wasn't her daughter but, she played along anyway.

" Grandpa lost the duel to Kiba and became weak from the stress so I tried to ain it back and lost to then, I asked him to give him the card back his goons started beating me." I said. " YOU BASTERED!" Andy and Joey screamed at the same time. Zero chuckled evily. " Its not my fault their weaklings and I guess your not as skilled as everyone says you are Lori." He said. I got angry nd started getting up but Sue stopped me by putting her hand on my shoulder. " Yugi duel Kiba and teach him the the power of the heart of the cards." Grandpa said, handing Yugi his deck.

At this point the paramedics came and put us in stretchers Yugi who turned into the pharaoh looked at me worried " Hey we'll be ok you just kick Kiba' s butt ok?" I said, gripping his hand. He chuckled a bit at my choice of words " I will you just rest." He said, kissing my forehead. I nodded and finally let sleep take over.

* * *

{ **_Later_**}

I nearly cheered as I finished watching the duel between Yugi and Seto that Andy recorded with his camera phone. " So, what happened to Kiba?" I asked. " Not sure he passed out and they took him home unfortunately he ripped up grandpa's card." Yugi said sadly. I looked down what the heck is going on I don't remember anything after grandpa lost something told me mom knew but didn't want to tell me. I looked at my ring that was on my finger it seemed to glow for a minute this all started after a first meet Yugi when we moved here, am I experiencing the same thing Yugi is? What's going to happen next? Or do I really want to know? I do know one thing though these little games felt like just the beginning something deep down told me we were in for more trouble then we throught I just hope we're ready.

* * *

_**A/N: Don't forget to tell me what you think thanks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys first I wanted to say sorry for the late update I've been busy also, I can't think of anything for episode 2 I'm just going to skip that and go into where they are going to duelist kingdom. Enjoy and tell me what you think

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Carl and I looked in the hospital beds where our mom and Andy were laying basically as empty shells. Pegasus had took their souls as hostages thanks to his millennium eye and the only way to get them back is to beat him in a tournament called Duelist Kingdom and it wasn't just us it was also Yugi' s grandpa who was in another room. * _Let me tell you dear you have a deeper role in this then you think.* _Pegasus voice said in my mind like a broken record. I wanted to cry but I wouldn't allow it knowing what my mom always says tears won't get you know where I was angry more than anything " I promise you I will get your souls back." I said.

" We know you will." My grandma said. My other grandparents nodded in agreement as soon as we told them what happened they rushed here right away knowing I was serious good thing to or they would think I was crazy. They agreed to stay here to watch mom and Andy while we were always my dad included. " Just promise you two will be careful." Dad said. " We will." I said.

My dad has always been worried and protective us so, I could tell he was a wreak with us going to an unknown island by ourselves but, he knows that Joey will protect us and Carl to. " Annie, Carl are you ready?" Yugi asked. I slipped on my glove and nodded saying goodbye to everyone and later getting on the ship that would take us to the island.

* * *

{_**Later**_}

The ship was huge almost titanic huge with duelists everywhere mostly beginner's and some champion's, Joey had almost gotten caught sneaking on the ship but, was caught and would have gotten permission from Pegasus. I couldn't help but smile at Joeys excitement as he dashed away to trade his weak cards for stronger ones. I decided to take a walk to calm my rattled nerves. I smiled as I saw Tea and Tristan hiding Tea didn't do much of a good job because she was complaining of the cold.

**" That's what you get for wearing your school uniform on a ship."** I thought annoyed. As if right on cue the wind blew causing me to shiver so, I pulled out a jacket but, it flew out of my hand. I reached out for it but missed it until someone grabbed it for me. " I believe this is yours." A British accent said. I looked to the side and saw Ryou Bakura a classmate; he has long white hair and chocolate-brown eyes and wore a white sweater with blue jeans.

" Thanks Ryou." I said. " Here let me." He said. He helped me with my jacket I zipped it up my body almost instantly warmed up. I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing here and why I have a warm feeling in my heart and not the warm feeling like you love someone but, a sibling love like I feel for Carl or Joey I don't even know him that well. " I'd better get back I'm sure everyone's worried by now thanks again Ryou." I said. " No problem and be careful." He said. I stopped " Did his voice get deeper?" I asked. I just shrugged it off and continued to go towards my friends.

_**{Bakura' s P.O.V.}**_

I looked at Annie's form as she wheeled away a sad but warm feeling filled my heart and soul. I could feel her presents around her I knew it was her even through her reincarnation. Even though she betrayed me 5000 years ago I couldn't stay mad at her she made her choice and I made mine. I didn't like that she married the same person who killed our family and destroyed our home but, I liked she was happy. Now I had another chance to be the brother that I forgotten to be and will protect her with my life. That was a promise.

**{Back to Annie's P.O.V}**

" There you are I was going to come look for you." Carl said. "Sorry what did I miss?" I asked. " Not much but you should know bug boys here." He said. I rolled my eyes in annoyance "Great." I said sarcastic. Bug boy is our name for weevil underwood the bug Duelist he has had a grudge and crush against me ever since I beat him during a tournament he is so annoying and gives me the shivers with his weird obsession with bugs he thinks we're a perfect match due to my vast knowledge of well bugs I like some bugs but not to that degree plus weevil is a jerk!

For a while I talked to Yugi " Hey." A woman's voice said. We all looked as we all saw a tall woman with long, blond hair and eyes walk towards us wearing a semi reveling purple outfit with a top that showed her chest and short skirt. " Your Yugi Mouto the one that beat Yugi right?" She asked. " Yugi nodded and she turned to me ' Are you his girlfriend?" She asked. My heart pounded, my face got warm I knew I was blushing I heard Carl giggle from behind me Yugi did the same "No." We said in unison.

For a moment I saw Yugi' s puzzle glow as if it was disagreeing with what I'd said I just shrugged it off. For a minute I heard another giggle and this time it wasn't the boys " My name is Mai Valentine and I plan to beat both of you." She said pointing to us." I looked at her confused but didn't say anything she just walked away leaving us confused.

Soon afterwards we ran into bug boy who tried to hit on me I shivered " I told you I'm not interested get a life." I said to him. At that point Yugi came around the corner hearing me shout " Annie are you ok? I heard you scream." He said. ' I'm fine Yugi just dealing with a pest." I said, glaring at Wheevil. " Good I was worried." He said. I smiled at him I could tell by the look on his face that Weevil was jealous he looked like he wanted to kill him.

"So, your the one who beat Kiba huh can I see your cards?" He said. " Don't Yugi." I whispered. " I don't think so weevil." Yugi said, knowing I was warning him. Wheevil didn't listen as he grabbed Yugi' s deck suddenly, pulled out Yugi' s exodia card and threw it in the ocean " MY CARDS!"Yugi shouted. " WHEEVIL YOU CHEATER!" I shouted angry.

His look turned deadly as he came in front of me and pushed me I went over Edge. " ANNIE!" Everyone screamed knowing I couldn't swim. I splashed about until I started blacking out honestly after that the only thing I can remember is waking up on the ship again with Ryou and Joey socking wet, wheevil on the ground beaten to a pulp, and having the four pieces of exodia in my hands. I went into the other room and changed into warm clothes completely confused I walked my way out of the room luckily my crunches didn't fall with me. I turned the corner when someone suddenly hugged me tight " Don't you ever scare me like that again." Bakura whispered in my ear. I just let him hug me though I'm not sure why I noticed that his voice was also deeper but, I was to absorbed into the hug to notice I must been tired because shortly afterwards I feel asleep hearing Bakura chuckle softly.

{_**Later**_}

" Annie, Annie wake up." Joey' s voice said softly. I moaned and opened my eyes " Come on we're almost there." He said. I nodded as I got into my wheelchair and went to the boat with the gang seeing the island ahead. I looked up at Yugi who had turned into the spirit of the puzzle who looked at the island nervously. I gripped his hand comfortably he looked down at me ans squeezed lightly with a thankful smile Carl squeezed my other arm the same way. Here we come Pegasus ready or not.


End file.
